RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO
by kyriah
Summary: Tudo começa quando Marguerite pede um favor muito especial a Roxton... Final está no ar!
1. Capítulo 1

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**COMMENTS:** Esta Fic é dedicada em especial a Lady K, a pelo apoio, confiança e incentivo e a todos os moradores da Casa da Arvore que de alguma forma contribuíram para que este sonho tornar-se realidade.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era a décima vez que Marguerite entrava no quarto de Roxton. Mas, desta vez, ela não faria como das outras vezes: dar meia volta e ir para o seu quarto.

- John!

- John! - O som desta vez foi mais persistente.

Roxton estava deitado com os braços atrás do pescoço, sem camisa e as botas; porém, permanecia com as calças, com os botões semi-abertos. Ele respirou fundo e, lentamente, abriu os olhos, fixando-os em uma figura bem familiar.

Marguerite aproximou-se um pouco mais ao vê-lo acordar e sentar-se na cama.

- Eu... gostaria... de falar com você.

Instintivamente observou a mulher à sua frente. Ela fixou os grandes olhos em Roxton, deixando-o sem fôlego. Eram os mais lindos olhos que já vira, de um incrível azul profundo, cercado de cílios espessos e escuros. O caçador desviou o olhar daqueles diamantes hipnóticos; respirou com algum esforço e observou o rosto pálido, com as maçãs salientes, o nariz levemente arrebitado e os lábios carnudos. Continuando o exame, notou os cabelos negros encaracolados e sedosos, presos em um "rabo de cavalo", apenas um cacho caído do lado do pescoço. Um forte desejo apoderou-o de tocar aqueles fios sedosos, porém, controlou-se.

- Fale - disse Roxton.

Marguerite limpou a garganta. – Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

- É mesmo? - Roxton arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Que proposta é essa Srta. Krux.

- Eu... - Marguerite não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele tórax bronzeado e bem definido. – Eu... preciso de um homem...

Surpreso, Roxton levantou-se da cama.

Antes mesmo que Marguerite se dessa conta do que havia proposto, Roxton ironizou.

- Bem, Srta Krux, se pretende seguir esta profissão, devo dizer-lhe que há métodos mais eficientes de atrair clientes.

O rosto de Marguerite tingiu-se de vermelho e ela empertigou-se.

-Não preciso de um homem... não no sentido que está imaginando, Lord Roxton! - Protestou indignada, a voz trêmula. – Preciso que alguém me acompanhe em uma busca. E essa pessoa é você. E se me acompanhar, prometo recompensá-lo assim que puder.

Roxton a principio pensou em recusar, porém era uma excelente oportunidade de ficar a sós com a sua amada.

- Primeiro preciso saber o que você esta procurando, apesar de imaginar o que seja e onde vamos procurar.

- Obviamente. Lord Roxton, não é da sua conta, e além do mais, eu mesma não sei o que é.

- Acha mesmo, Marguerite, que eu irei me aventurar nesta selva, correndo todos os tipos de perigos, apenas para saciar seu infinito desejo se nem ao mesmo você sabe o que é? - Roxton disse rispidamente.

- Você já esqueceu das inúmeras das vezes que eu tive de acompanhá-lo em suas caçadas contra a minha vontade? Portanto você me deve pelo menos este favor.

- Não precisa me lembrar de nada e nem começar com seus eternos sermões. Eu irei, será como você quiser, está bem? Quando partiremos?

Marguerite não escondia um sorriso triunfante. – Amanhã bem cedo.

- Ótimo - disse Roxton.

Marguerite hesitou antes de sair do quarto dele. Indecisa entre agradecer ou não por causa da insatisfação que ele demonstrara.

- Obrigada.

- Não agradeça. Ainda.

Sozinha em seu quarto, Madge refletia sobre os acontecimentos de há pouco. "Devo estar perdendo o juízo. Como pude dizer a ele que estava precisando de um homem, não era o que eu queria propor... ou era?" Marguerite deu um sorriso maroto.

Extremamente ansiosa, deu um profundo suspiro e começou a andar em direção a sua cama. Bocejou e pensou em dormir um pouco, antes de partir para a sua importante busca, afinal passara as ultimas noites revirando na cama, tentando descobrir uma maneira de colocar seu plano em ação.

CONTINUA!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Di Roxton** – Que mulher não gostaria de ter um homem como esse, ou melhor, este homem, mas... Sempre me pergunto como a Marguerite consegue manter-se imune a tantas tentações. Ate quando a nossa herdeira poderá esquivar-se do inevitável?

**Maga –** Quanto a escrever uma Fic juntas. A honra será toda minha. Mas eu não sou a Si, ok?

**Cris –** Pode apostar que vai ser a coisa mais importante para a vida de nossa herdeira. Quem sabe os desejos secretos de Marguerite não se concretizem.

**Camila Geisa** – Concordo que a Marguerite não ia ser tão obvia e franca. O que ela queria era um homem para acompanh�-la em sua busca, no entanto Roxton foi mais rápido e aproveitou o ensejo, para ironiz�-la, afinal os dois vivem numa eterna "picuinha" e eu penso que ela faria o mesmo. Não pensei em posicionar a historia em um determinado período. É a minha primeira Fic sim e eu não tenho MSN ainda.

**Claudia –** Só posso te dizer que essa busca vai valer a pena e como.

**Nirce –** Sozinhos na selva...E a cabecinha da herdeira, fervilhando...O que ela esta tramando?

**Kakau **– Que tal se esse fogo for apagado por um determinado bombeiro?

**Jess** – Será que ela realmente não sabe o que e?

**Nessa –** Um pouco de mistério é sempre bem interessante.

**Lady k. –** A temperatura apenas começou a esquentar. Mais uma vez obrigada pela sua colaboração.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Tão logo encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, a imagem de Roxton ocupou-lhe a mente. Os cabelos castanhos e extremamente macios, o nariz reto, as sobrancelhas delicadamente desenhadas, os olhos profundamente esverdeados e a boca particularmente convidativa e aquelas mãos grandes e másculas...

Marguerite sentiu um doce calor no peito, revirou-se na cama, decidida a não se deixar levar pelas emoções. Tinha que se concentrar em algo muito mais importante.

Roxton acordou bem cedo, preparou o café e quando ia se encaminhar para acordar a bela dorminhoca foi surpreendido pela já bem acordada e desperta Madge.

- Bom dia. Pelo visto essa busca deve ser muito importante para fazê-la acordar de madrugada.

- Você tem toda razão, Lord Roxton. O que vamos procurar é extremamente importante e por isso não vamos perder tempo.

Algo me diz que essa viagem será muito interessante, pensou Roxton.

Antes de irem, Marguerite deixou um bilhete para Challenger, informando da viagem.

À medida que se dirigiam para o interior da selva, a imensidão tornava-se visível.

Já estava escurecendo, quando decidiram acampar. Enquanto Marguerite preparava o jantar, Roxton armava a barraca, sem tirar os olhos da bela dama.

Comeram em silencio; Roxton despejou nas canecas o café que havia no bule e voltou a sentar-se perto dela. Encostando-se no tronco de uma arvore, esticou as pernas, tomou devagar a bebida quente e reconfortante. Depois perguntou.

- Em que está pensando? Você não disse nada desde o nosso jantar.

Marguerite afastou o olhar da fogueira à sua frente e voltando-se para Roxton, respondeu. – Estava apreciando o silencio da noite. Este é um momento em que não há necessidade de palavras e todos os problemas são esquecidos. Você não acha?

-Acho que... - Marguerite o interrompeu ao perguntar num sussurro.

- O que foi isso?

- Devem ser os pássaros em movimento nas árvores – respondeu Roxton, ficando de pé.

- Aonde você vai- O medo na voz de Marguerite provocou o riso nele.

- Digamos que vou "tirar água do joelho". Se estiver com medo de ficar sozinha, pode me acompanhar.

- Engraçadinho – Ela retrucou erguendo o queixo e esboçou um sorriso. – Ficarei bem sozinha.

- Não demoro.

Quando Roxton retornou, Marguerite ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Pois bem, já que a intenção de procurar algo e em algum lugar desconhecido continua valendo, está na hora de discutirmos meu pagamento.

- Perdão pelo lapso. Por favor, estabeleça o seu preço.

- Bem, Srta. Krux, não estou falando em dinheiro ou jóias, obviamente.

Marguerite espantou-se, desorientada.

- Meu titulo tem suas vantagens – Ele fez um gesto largo. – Sou um homem muito rico.

- Então o que deseja?

O sorriso diabólico de Roxton fez o coração de dela disparar.

- Um beijo.

- Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- Na verdade... – Roxton aproveitou-se da perplexidade momentânea dela.-...Um beijo por dia seria mais apropriado, não acha? E de hoje em diante até retornarmos para a casa da árvore, você terá que me beijar todos os dias.

A raiva de Marguerite fez com que recuperasse a fala.

- Imaginei que você sendo um Lord, seria um homem distinto, em quem eu poderia confiar de forma irrestrita. Mais uma vez eu me enganei. Não tenho intenção de beij�-lo em dia nenhum. Sua sugestão é degradante e insultuosa.

Roxton ficou satisfeito. Como supusera, Marguerite não aceitaria nada que fosse imposto.

- E quanto a atingir seus objetivos?

- Não me ameace, Lord John Richard Roxton, e não pense que poderá me convencer a mudar de idéia por casa de dinossauros ferozes, escorpiões venenosos ou répteis traiçoeiros.

- Eu não a ameacei. Sou um homem de palavra. Acha mesmo que um beijo é um pagamento exagerado?

- Você é mesmo um arrogante, repulsivo e rude – Marguerite nunca fora tão insultada antes. Embora com muito charme, teve que admitir. Mas também não conhecera ninguém como Roxton. O cavalheiro que a entretera durante todo o dia com seus relatos sobre safáris, não existia mais. Aquele à sua frente era tão insensível como os raptors, os quais o advertira, a julgar pelo seu olhar faminto.

- Quanta bobagem! Posso muito bem continuar sozinha.

- Hipótese pouco provável. Você se perderia facilmente. A selva não é como as ruas de Londres. Em qualquer direção que se olhe tudo parece muito igual.

Marguerite levantou-se, quando encaminhava para a barraca, ele a impediu.

- O que houve, Marguerite? Vai me dizer que esta com medo de um simples beijo ou será que está com medo de gostar deles?

CONTINUA!


	3. Capítulo 3

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO **

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Maga –** Eu é que estou lisonjeada em ser confundida com a Si. Também adoro quando a herdeira o chama de lord John Richard Roxton, mas amo mesmo quando ela o chama de John, soa carinhoso, tão intimo.

**Di Roxton – **Eu acredito que o temor da Marguerite na verdade não são os beijos e sim o algo mais...Pois a carne é muito fraca, apesar dela tentar demonstrar o contrario.

**Cris –** Será que ele não cansou de ser um gentleman e partiu para algo mais ousadoÉ um risco que esta correndo e pode colocar uma parede intransponível entre eles, mas também pode definitivamente uni-los. E convenhamos, beijar o Santo Tdb não é nenhum sacrifício, pelo contrario...

**Claudia – **E pode ficar melhor...Só depende da Marguerite.

**Rafinha –** O charme e popularidade do casal R M, são exatamente esses joguinhos, onde tudo pode acontecer. Quanto a escrever bem, estou esforçando-me ao máximo e quem sabe um dia posso ousar sonhar em escrever tão bem quanto os nossos escritores maravilhosos.

**Kakau -** Se fosse eu, não pensaria duas vezes, mas se tratando de Marguerite tudo pode acontecer.

**Nessa** – Penso que é exatamente isso que o nosso Lord esta tramando, fazer a Marguerite queimar de desejos, para então ele salv�-la, apagando as chamas que os consome, com muitos beijos e outras "coisitas mas"..

**Crys Richard** – Concordo totalmente com você, gosto do casal N V, mas as Fics com o casal 20 R M são as minhas favoritas disparadas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

O atrevimento era inacreditável.

- Não é da sua conta. Solte-me, preciso de ar puro.

Roxton não a soltou. Queria não só aquele beijo como mais um a cada dia; queria muito mais. O motivo não importava. Seria o brilho no olhar quando ela ficava com raiva? Ou o lindo queixo erguido com altivez? Ou a determinação em alcançar seus objetivos? O principal era o desejo que sentia por ela e soube que faria qualquer coisa por isso.

- Um beijo por dia Marguerite. É pegar ou largar.

Ela cerrou os dentes. Roxton tinha algumas coisas para aprender e, uma delas, era que beij�-lo não era tão assustador.

Por que não o beijaria. Não gostava de aventuras? Haveria aventura maior que beijar um homem como Roxton?

- Esta bem, Lord Roxton. Um beijo por dia.

Marguerite adiantou-se. Quando ergueu a cabeça, seu coração falhou uma batida, ou pelo menos assim lhe pareceu.

Roxton a fitava profundamente. Mas ela não tinha menor intenção de deix�-lo perceber seu nervosismo. Pôs-se nas pontas dos pés.

- Nos lábios - Roxton sussurrou. Marguerite ficou tensa, mas não hesitou, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

No instante em que seus lábios tocaram nos dele, sentiu-se perdida. Esquecidos estavam seu bom senso, seus propósitos e seu controle. Perdidos para tudo o que fosse sensato neste mundo. Não poderia fazer nada a não ser deleitar-se com a sensação de prazer que a envolveu correndo por suas veias como fogo.

Roxton moveu-se, procurando saborear toda a doçura daqueles lábios macios. Ela não reagiu, mas tampouco o afastou.

Primeiro tomou posse do seu lábio superior, depois do inferior, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto e os cabelos. Ela era mais doce do que o néctar e se ajustava aos braços dele de uma forma perfeita.

O calor da respiração dela, vindo com pequenos suspiros à medida que intensificava as caricias, esquentava a pele de John. Ele deslizou suas mãos dos ombros para as costas de Marguerite, puxando-a para mais perto, beijando-a mais e mais. Ela finalmente levou as suas mãos ao pescoço de Roxton. Começava a participar do beijo.

Com suspiros, Marguerite retribuiu o beijo, quando o beijo ficou mais ousado um arrepio percorreu-lhe a coluna. Finalmente Roxton finalizou o beijo antes que fosse tarde de mais.

- Era isso que receava, não é - Murmurou Roxton quando a encarou novamente.

Incapaz de negar a realidade, Marguerite suspirou.

- Como pode ter certeza? Sem que... - ruborizou. Não queria que ele percebesse que queria ser beijada outra vez.

- Você é insuportável- Marguerite soltou-se dos seus braços, arrependida de ter se deixado levar por suas emoções.

Mas essa era uma fraqueza, e tinha que resistir custasse o que custasse.

- Não pretendia ser desagradável! Pelo contrario. - Disse Roxton.

- Vamos esquecer que esse beijo aconteceu.

- Não acredito ser possível para ambos. - Roxton afagou-lhe a face, liberando-a de seus braços.

Enquanto Marguerite caminhava para a barraca, tentou reencontrar o controle. Não que fosse possível, por que quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente, ela estremeceu.

Tentou não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse interrompido o beijo.

Experimentava um desejo enorme de se jogar nos braços dele... e ser tocada por ele.

Eram essas sensações que a assustavam mais.

Os primeiros raios de sol apontavam, quando Marguerite levantou-se do tronco onde estava sentada. Colocou mais gravetos na fogueira e foi preparar o café. Roxton ainda estava dormindo.

A herdeira estava com os pensamentos longe, que nem ouviu ele aproximar-se.

Ele notou que ela estava abatida, evidencias suficientes de uma noite mal dormida. Teve ímpeto de abraç�-la e beij�-la; de reconfort�-la de alguma forma. Mas controlou-se.

- Bom dia, Marguerite - Roxton disse com um breve sorriso.

- Bom dia. O café ficara pronto em instantes.

Ótimo. Assim terei tempo de lavar o meu rosto.

Depois de tomarem o café e apagarem o fogo (da fogueira!), continuaram a caminhada.

O dia foi longo e tedioso. Madge estava começando a rever sua decisão de continuar a procurar. Mas algo a empurrava para o que ela nem mesmo sabia o que era. Estava inquieta e sua perna começou a doer - o local estava vermelho e um pouco inchado.

- Marguerite, você esta mancando, o que houve?

- Nada, estou bem - Mentiu Marguerite.

- Pois não é o que parece.

- Só estou um pouco cansada. Vamos parar um pouco.

Roxton estava começando a ficar preocupado, mais um motivo para insistir em saber o verdadeiro motivo dessa louca procura.

- Marguerite, me responda sinceramente. O que você esta procurando? Pois estamos há quase dois dias andando e até agora, nada. Eu estou seriamente propicio a acreditar que tudo não passou de uma desculpa para você ficar sozinha comigo.

CONTINUA!

Eita, o Rox TDB se achou agora, né? Hahahaha Mas o q será q a Marg tah procurando? Deixe review e descubra! lol


	4. Capítulo 4

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**COMMENTS:**

**Lady F –** A principio pode parecer estranho, essa atitude não tão típica de Marguerite, mas mesmo ela sendo tão independente, haverá um momento em que precisara da ajuda de alguém e não resta duvidada que esse alguém é o Roxton.

Toda critica construtiva é bem vinda.

**Jessy –** Do jeito que a Marguerite é esquentada. Mas será que ela não esta dando margem, mesmo sem quere para ele se achar o dono do pedaço? Porque ate o momento ela não disse a que veio.

**Maga –** Não dizem que o amor é cego... Quanto ao que a Marguerite procura...

**Nessa –** Seja o que for, estará em boas mãos e que mãos...

**Kakau –** É por isso que R M, são tão amados. Aventuras alucinantes, dramas, romances e pitadas de ironia são a formula para o sucesso do nosso casal 20.

**Claudia –** Será que ela quer escapar?

**Di Roxton –** Concordo com você, ele é um menino super poderoso mesmo.

**Rafinha –** Como eu gostaria de encontrar alguém como ele. O nosso Lord esta se achando, mesmo porque ate agora a herdeira não disse o que esta procurando.

**Cris –** Se dependesse do Lord, eles já teriam passado há muito da fase dos beijos e já estariam nos finalmente, mas ele sabe que só poderá avançar o sinal, quando ela permitir. Quando o sinal verde será acionado? É isso que esta deixando o nosso caçador louco.

**Mistress- Sahib –** Nesse primeiro momento é todo de Roxton e Marguerite, mas em breve os outros entrarão em cena.

**Crys Richard –** Só posso garantir que é algo muito precioso, para a herdeira.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Nada, estou bem". Mentiu Marguerite.

"Pois não é o que parece."

"Só estou um pouco cansada. Vamos parar um pouco".

Roxton estava começando a ficar preocupado, mais um motivo para insistir em saber o verdadeiro motivo dessa louca procura.

"Marguerite, me responda sinceramente: o que você esta procurando? Pois estamos há quase dois dias andando e até agora nada. Eu estou seriamente propício a acreditar que tudo não passou de uma desculpa para você ficar sozinha comigo."

Marguerite, que estava tomando um gole de água, quase engasgou. – Você deve estar brincando. Acha mesmo que me sujeitaria a andar nesse calor infernal, correndo todos os tipos de perigos, me privar do mínimo de conforto da casa da árvore, para ficar a sós com você? Só em seus sonhos, Lord Roxton.

"Digamos que você esteja me dizendo a verdade. O que você está procurando? E não me venha com essa historia de não saber. Roxton estava começando a perder a paciência."

Marguerite sabia que ele não a deixaria em paz enquanto não soubesse a verdade.

"Eu... tive um sonho". Marguerite disse quase num sussurro.

"Um sonho? Você nos arrastou para essa situação por causa de um sonho?" Roxton definitivamente estava nervoso.

"Não foi um simples sonho. Eu tenho sonhado a mesma coisa há duas semanas. Será que você não entende que ele quer me dizer algo?" A cabeça dela começava a doer.

Roxton passou as mãos nos cabelos, não acreditando no que ouvira. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se.

A essa altura não bastasse a cabeça que estava doendo, a perna de Marguerite também latejava de tanta dor, ela mal conseguia ficar de pé. Mas orgulhosa como era, precisava ser forte para que ele não percebesse.

"Pois bem, Srta. Krux, pelo menos você tem uma vaga idéia do que seja e onde encontr�-la".

A dor era tanta que ela não teve forças para responder, apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça, controlando para as lágrimas não cairem.

Roxton percebeu que ela não estava bem. - Tudo bem, vamos dar por encerrada a nossa jornada por hoje. Vamos acampar aqui.

Quando Marguerite tentou caminhar para sentar próxima a uma árvore, sentiu uma forte pontada na perna. Se não fosse a rapidez de Roxton em segui-la, com toda certeza ela teria caído.

"Marguerite, pela última vez, diga-me o que você tem". Ele disse sério, ao mesmo tempo em que a ajudava a caminhar e a sentar-se.

"John, você esta fazendo uma cena".

"Não acredito. Fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta".

"Não terá nenhuma resposta. Estou apenas cansada, faminta e preciso apenas de algumas horas de descanso".

Roxton sabia que não adiantaria insistir. – Vou montar a barraca e trazer algo para comer. Tome um pouco de água -disse entregando o cantil para ela.

Como havia dito, montou a barraca e preparou algo para ela comer. Em nenhum momento tirou os olhos de sua amada e ele sabia que se quisesse saber o que estava acontecendo teria que tomar uma atitude drástica.

Roxton levou para ela frutas e uma caneca com café. Apesar de haver dito que estava com fome, comeu muito pouco, apenas para não dizer que não comera nada.

"Roxton, vou me deitar um pouco". Antes que ela fizesse menção de se levantar, ele foi mais rápido e a pegou no colo, levando-a para a barraca e colocando-a em uma cama improvisada. Mas não saiu.

"Agora, Marguerite, você tem um minuto para me dizer o que está acontecendo. Fui claro?"

"E se eu não disser?"

"Aí eu mesmo vou ter que verificar".

"Você não ousaria fazer isso".

"Quer apostar?"

Roxton era mesmo um grosso. A dor era tanta, que Marguerite não conseguia raciocinar direito.

"Por favor, Roxton, me deixe em paz".

"Bom, Marguerite, foi você quem pediu".

Marguerite engoliu seco.

"Minha paciência esgotou-se. John tirou as botas de Marguerite, e examinou os pés. Não havia nenhum sinal de torção. Tomou-lhe o tornozelo e subiu as mãos bem devagar, forçando a saia para cima, apesar dos esforços dela em contrário".

"Um inseto me picou".

"Onde? Em que lugar?"

"Na perna. Acima do joelho. Agora esta feliz?"

"Imensamente. Agora erga a saia e deixe-me ver o ferimento".

"Nem em seus mais doces sonhos".

"Vamos Marguerite, não hora para falsos pudores. Uma picada pode ser tão perigosa quanto uma perna quebrada. Para sua informação já vi muitas pernas e, além do mais, não será a primeira vez que verei as suas lindas pernas", completou com um sorriso maroto.

"Não posso acreditar! Que dizer que você fica me espionando? Eu estou pasma. Pensando bem, isso não deveria me surpreender, não é mesmo? É uma atitude típica de homens como você."

"E que tipo de homem eu sou? Perguntou num tom sarcástico".

"Você sabe, não preciso dizer".

"Ah, não. Dessa vez você não vai atiçar fogo e fugir como sempre faz"Roxton estava injuriado.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio tomou conta da barraca.

"E então, Marguerite... Posso esperar o tempo que for necessário, só sairei daqui quando você me disser que tipo de homem eu sou", disse colocando-se, na frente da abertura da barraca, de modo que ela não pudesse sair.

Vendo que ele não sairia enquanto não respondesse a sua pergunta, Marguerite fixou o seu olhar no dele e deu um profundo suspiro antes de falar.

"Já que você insiste. Você é... Arrogante, pretensioso, presunçoso, rude, grosso, mulherengo e..." Completou em pensamento apenas: bonito, viril, extremamente másculo e deliciosamente sexy como nenhum outro homem que ela tivesse conhecido. Ele era tudo que ela detestava, tudo que desprezava, e ao mesmo tempo tudo o que desejava e sonhava em um homem.

"E o que mais, Marguerite? Roxton estava perplexo."

"E... E tão seguro de si mesmo, que pensa que pode ter todas as mulheres os seus pés, num estralar de dedos. Isso pode funcionar com as donzelas que vivem a espera de seu príncipe encantado, mas não funciona comigo."

"Então é assim que você me vê?" Os olhos de Roxton estavam tão verdes, quase negros de tanto ódio. "Não são adjetivos que um homem gostaria de ouvir de uma dama, mas pelo menos agora eu sei que não sou transparente para você. Porque para definir-me como fez, só há uma maneira e você sabe muito bem qual é."

"Acha mesmo que perco o meu precioso tempo observando-o? Você só pode estar sonhado". Agora quem estava indignada era Marguerite.

"Quem está dizendo isso é você..."

"Ora, seu..."

Roxton deu um passo em direção a ela, mas se conteve, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso. – vou sair. Tire o que for necessário. Examinarei o ferimento com ou sem seu consentimento.

"Você é..."

"... Mais alto mais forte e muito mais teimoso que certa pessoa, que prefere colocar em risco a sua perna a mostríla a um homem. Você tem dez minutos."

Assim que Roxton saiu, Marguerite levantou-se. Sua perna latejava e provavelmente não encontraria meios de sair dessa situação embaraçosa.

"Estou entrando",Roxton disse.

"Ainda não!" Marguerite gritou.

Roxton começou a contagem, e ela sabia que ele não passaria do dez para entrar. Tirou depressa a saia e estendeu o cobertor acima de suas coxas.

"... Dez..." E Roxton entrou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, examinando a área inflamada.

"Deve ter sido alguma formiga gigante que eu tirei da cama ontem. E não me pareceu importante na hora."

"Na selva há formigas, escorpiões e... Bem não importa. Seja o que for você conseguiu um enorme furúnculo."

A raiva de Marguerite era tanta que teve vontade de bater nele. Como ousava agir como se ela tivesse feito de propósito?

Por um momento Roxton a deixou e foi lá fora. Voltou com os cantis e uma vasilha com água quente.

A selva, assim como as savanas, ensina uma grande lição, disse Roxton. Já ajudei a extrair balas, costurar machucados e até ajudei uma criança a nascer.

Tornou a fitíla. Dessa vez com uma gentileza a toda prova.

"Tentarei não machuc�-la."

Quando Roxton a tocou, ela estremeceu. A área inflamada parecia um vulcão preste a expelir suas lavas.

"Calma, minha rainha..."

Os dedos bronzeados eram ao mesmo tempo fortes e delicados e contrastavam com a pela alva das coxas de Marguerite. Era fácil imaginíla nua na cama e em seus braços. Pensar no que estava encoberto pelo cobertor fez Roxton enrijecer de desejo.

"Dói?" Ele perguntou.

"Um pouco."

Roxton pegou seu canivete.

"O que vai fazer?" Marguerite perguntou apreensiva.

"O furúnculo precisa ser lancetado. Senão você não conseguirá andar amanhã. Não vai doer mais do que uma picada de alfinete, eu te asseguro."

O que estava amedrontando Marguerite não era o procedimento. Mas a idéia de Roxton bancar o médico a estava desorientando emocionalmente. Era curioso como ele a fazia pensar em uma coisa e sentir outra.

"Tenho um pouco de uísque. Quer um gole?"

"Para uma 'picada de alfinete'? Não".

Respire fundo e relaxe.

A ponta do canivete estava quente, mas não a feriria.

"Pronta?"

Marguerite fez que sim.

Roxton cortou bem no meio da área inflamada. O ferimento começou a drenar de imediato.

"Quase não doeu", ela admitiu.

"Quando o sangramento parar, farei um curativo com ungüento que a Verônica preparou. Amanhã não sentirá mais nada."

"Obrigada."

"Se a senhorita tivesse me contado antes, não estaria limpando o meu canivete de estimação."

Marguerite tinha que admitir que merecia a represália. Só o que queria agora era dormir.

"O que era, Roxton?"

"O que?"

"A criança que você ajudou a nascer... Menino ou menina?"

"Era um garoto."

"Ah..."

"Não gostaria de fazer isso outra vez. Roxton disse.

"Tenho certeza que você seria um bom marido e um excelente pai. A maioria dos homens não sabe nada sobre bebês, a não ser como fazê-los."

"Nunca fiz um e nunca pensei em me casar", respondeu Roxton. "Ou melhor, não havia pensado nisso antes de conhecer uma misteriosa dama, pensou saído da barraca".

Alguns minutos depois, Roxton retornou com o ungüento, e colocou uma generosa porção em um pedaço de pano limpo e cobriu a ferida.

"Agora, Srta Krux, você pode colocar a saia e voltar a ficar decente" disse Roxton com um sorriso cínico.

"Ah... Aproveite para descansar bastante, pois amanhã vamos retornar para a casa da árvore" Roxton disse sério.

"Mas..."

Sem mas. Chega dessa loucura. Amanhã vamos voltar. E não se fala mais nisso. Agora durma.

CONTINUA!


	5. Capítulo 5

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**COMMENTS: Rafinha, Maga, Kakau, Claudia, Di Roxton, Cris e Nessa, obrigada pelos Reviews e desculpe pela "falha nossa" no 4º capitulo. Espero que gostem deste, porque a temperatura só esta começando a subir, subir, subir...**

**Beijos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Marguerite dormiu o resto da tarde. Quando acordou, já era noite.

O luar iluminava a noite fria e o céu estava escuro. O sussurrar do vento e o zumbido dos insetos eram os únicos sons que se ouvia no meio do silêncio.

Roxton suspirou. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Marguerite. Voltou a fixar-se na barraca distante e na fogueira acesa. Não era fácil encarar a verdade e manter o desejo por ela sob controle. Era uma verdadeira aventura.

Enquanto isso, na barraca, Marguerite não parava de pensar em Roxton. Só de lembrar o beijo da noite anterior era suficiente para seu sangue ferver. Será que ele iria cobrar o seu pagamento hoje? A resposta veio alguns minutos depois, quando ele entrou na barraca.

"Como está sua perna?" Perguntou docemente.

"Quase boa."

"Da próxima vez, procure não ser tão teimosa."

"Não se trata de teimosia. Eu estava..."

"...Agindo como uma Lady?" perguntou Roxton com seu característico arquear de sobrancelhas que apenas o deixava mais sexy.

"Você não gosta de ladies?"

"Durma." Roxton deu-lhe as costas.

Decepcionada, Marguerite compreendeu que ele não cobraria seu beijo naquela noite.

* * *

Marguerite acordou pouco depois dos primeiros raios do sol despontarem. Sonolenta, sentou-se. Não demorou para que Roxton entrasse trazendo o seu café da manhã. Ele ajoelhou ao seu lado e entregou-lhe uma caneca de café fumegante e um pedaço de pão.

"Bom dia, milady." Roxton disse com um alegre sorriso.

"Bom dia, milorde." Ela respondeu, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

"É melhor comer tudo, pois iremos andar muito hoje. Enquanto você come, vou preparar as coisas para nossa partida."

Quando Roxton voltou, ela ainda estava sentada na cama.

"John, por que você não me beijou ontem?" Marguerite finalmente perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a sua curiosidade.

"Nosso acordo era que você teria que me beijar." Roxton afirmou, olhando em seus olhos.

"Bem... Foi você que tomou a iniciativa da outra vez."

"Achei que você precisava familiarizar-se com o fato. Agora que sabe o que fazer. Faça ou esqueça."

"Muito bem."

Marguerite passou a língua nos lábios e Roxton preparou-se para o caso dela optar pela segunda escolha, "Esqueça".

"Eu lhe darei um beijo de bom dia."

"E se eu quiser mais do que um beijo? E se lhe disser que não sou nenhum cavalheiro que se contenha com um beijo casto?"

"Esteja certo que não será nenhum beijo 'casto'."

Roxton suspirou, mas não se mexeu quando Marguerite aproximou-se e apoiou as mãos em seu tórax. Ela sentiu o calor do seu corpo e as batidas aceleradas do coração de Roxton.

Na ponta dos pés, ela pressionou os seus lábios de encontro aos de Roxton e teve certeza de que jamais vira tanto brilho naqueles olhos esverdeados. O perigo de machucar novamente o seu sofrido coração foi esquecido pelo desejo avassalador que queimava o seu interior. Só importava o homem que estava à sua frente. O homem corajoso, honesto e fora de alcance de seus sonhos. Estar nos braços dele era uma realidade.

A agonia e o prazer mesclaram-se quando ele sentiu a respiração cálida de Marguerite e viu os olhos aveludados irradiando paixão.

Não podendo mais resistir, apertou-a de encontro ao seu peito e aventurou-se com a língua no interior da boca de sua amada.

Ao interromper o beijo, Roxton mordiscou-lhe o pescoço. Marguerite apoiou-se nele, confiante.

"Marguerite..." Roxton sussurrou, afagando-lhe as costas com uma das mãos.

Com a outra mão, abriu o primeiro botão da blusa dela. Roçou-lhe o pescoço com ponta do dedo indicador e em seguida beijou a pele sedosa, fazendo Marguerite estremecer.

Roxton experimentou a angústia de um condenado. Sua mente ordenava o afastamento imediato. Admitiu que a desejava desesperadamente, mas não só por um momento. A queria para todos os momentos de sua vida. Apesar disso, continuou a acariciá-la e a apertá-la ainda mais de encontro a seu ventre tenso.

Desabotoou mais alguns botões da blusa, revelando-a ainda mais.

Desta vez, Roxton a beijou com uma ternura que jamais empregara com outra mulher. E sentia-se assustado com o tamanho da própria ansiedade. Já estivera com muitas amantes, mas nenhuma delas despertara uma paixão tão pura como a de Marguerite.

Continuou a abrir o restante dos botões da blusa e delicadamente a despiu. Passou a ponta dos dedos na curva macia dos seios, desarmando a pouca resistência que Marguerite ainda tinha.

De olhos cerrados, ela seguiu o comando silencioso de Roxton, movendo-se dentro do círculo daqueles braços poderosos e firmes.

"Meu Deus, como você é linda!"

Ele desceu os lábios e alcançou a protuberância dos seios encobertos pelo corpete. Lambeu e mordicou, provocando com a língua e os dentes. O atrito entre o tecido e os mamilos fez Marguerite agarrar as dobras da camisa dele, arquear-se para trás e gemer.

Roxton entendeu o apelo e continuou com as caricias sensuais.

Os seios de Marguerite ficaram doloridos sob o prazer intenso que a ação da boca ávida e quente do caçador lhe provocava. Suas pernas enfraquecidas mal suportavam seu corpo.

Roxton ajoelhou-se e levou Marguerite consigo. Sem deixar de acariciar-lhe os seios e sua curvas, estendeu-se com ela sobre a cama improvisada, deslizando um joelho entre as pernas dela e pressionou-a.

Ela segurou-se com força em Roxton. Recusava-se a deixar escapar a realidade que em breve tornar-se-ia um sonho. Ao olhá-lo, viu o rosto másculo, tenso e mais belo do que nunca.

Roxton beijou-lhe o vale perfumado entre os seios. Tomou-os entre as mãos, como se fossem o tesouro de valor incalculável. Uma volúpia intensa tomou conta de Marguerite.

Ela deslizou a mãos por dentro da camisa dele, que rangeu os dentes. Acariciou o tórax coberto e quente e adorou não só os gemidos que escutava, mas também o calor da pele morena e macia.

Hesitante a princípio, Marguerite imbuiu-se de coragem e puxou a camisa de Roxton para baixo, desnudando os ombros largos. Beijou-lhe a pele descoberta e imitou-o nas carícias.

"Meu Deus..." Ele gemeu e arrancou a camisa rapidamente.

Marguerite passou as pontas dos dedos da cintura até os ombros largos.

Roxton moveu-se para cima dela e a cobriu por completo. Afastou-se um pouco e com uma das mãos levantou a saia até revelar o local onde havia sido picada. Tocou na pequena mancha rosada e dessa vez não houve dor. Marguerite sentiu apenas a carícia ardente e o próprio desejo. Ele começou a desfazer os laços do corpete, sentiu a reação feminina e quente na maneira como Marguerite se pressionava contra o seu corpo, implorando sem palavras para que não parasse.

Roxton buscou um pouco de sanidade, para não atender seu pedido.

"Marguerite..." Sussurrou, com a boca encostada na pele sensível do pescoço dela.

Ele respirou fundo em uma tentativa vã de acalmar-se. Estava tão tenso que nem mesmo atinava em como fazer para sair dali.

Marguerite ainda com as mãos em seu tórax, procurou relaxar por sentir que ele procurava libertar-se dela.

Ela jamais tivera sentimentos tão avassaladores. A paixão e o desejo queimavam, mas a sensação não era apenas física. Era...

O movimento de Roxton, saindo de cima do corpo dela, a fez interromper seus pensamentos. Ele levantou-se, sem ao menos saber de onde tirara forças para interromper o momento mágico que vivia, e frear o desejo que o consumia todas as noites deste o dia em que colocou os olhos em Marguerite.

"Procure se arrumar. Quanto mais cedo partimos, mais cedo estaremos de volta à casa da arvore." Disse quase num sussurro, controlando a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, e saciar sua sede de Marguerite.

CONTINUA!


	6. Capítulo 6

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**COMMENTS: **Realmente, devo admitir que dei uma de "Malone, dinossauros... etc", mas penso que o Roxton foi muito esperto em recuar, só Deus sabe, onde ele encontrou forças para não sucumbir ao avassalador desejo, que o consome a cada segundo, desde que colocou os seus maravilhosos e penetrantes olhos em cima dessa mulher de fogo e aço. Mas com isso ele deixou a Marguerite explodindo de desejos, com gostinho de quero muito mais, com tudo que tem direito. E quem sabe ela não toma a iniciativa, difícil pode ser, mas não impossível. Porque ninguém melhor do que ele para conhecer a herdeira. Brigadão pelos Reviews: Fabi, Claudia, Nessa, Rosa, maga, Kakau, Cris e Di e para a Lady K, porque sem a ajuda dela e de vocês essa Fic não sairia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Marguerite ainda estava trêmula, aos poucos as batidas de seu coração voltaram ao normal e agradeceu a Roxton por não ter aproveitado da facilidade com que ela se lhe oferecera. Porém seu corpo clamava por mais beijos, mais caricias e tudo mais.

Uma lágrima traidora teimava em cair de seus olhos.

Roxton estava compenetrado em seus pensamentos. - Como uma mulher intrigante e misteriosa conseguia fazê-lo perder o juízo? - Tomou mais um gole de café. O sabor forte da bebida não eliminava o gosto doce dos lábios macios. O ar fresco não arrefecia o calor de seu corpo que continuava ansioso, insatisfeito.

Marguerite não podia acreditar que Roxton voltara a agir minutos depois como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Entrara na barraca, pisando firme.

Posso desarmar a barraca? - E sem esperar pela resposta começou a desarmá-la.

A manhã estava chegando ao fim e eles não disseram mais nenhuma palavra. Pararam alguns instantes para descansar e fazer um pequeno lanche. Voltaram a caminhar, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

O céu começou a escurecer.

Vamos ter uma tempestade pela frente. Teremos que encontrar uma caverna para nos abrigarmos. - Finalmente Roxton quebrou o silêncio.

A tempestade não tardaria a desabar. Os relâmpagos e trovões tornaram-se constantes. O vento frio ficou mais forte. Então um estrondo e os primeiros pingos da chuva vieram abaixo.

Roxton gritou para que Marguerite corresse o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas de repente ela escorregou no chão molhado e como num pesadelo ele a viu estatelada no chão, deitada, sem se mexer.

Com o coração acelerado, Roxton aproximou-as dela e ao ver seus olhos fechados, seu estômago se contorceu. Ao vê-la abrir os olhos um sorriso de alívio inundou o seu rosto.

O que aconteceu? - Quis saber, atordoada.

Estávamos correndo para procurar abrigo. Você escorregou e caiu.

Eu escorreguei e caí? - Estava tão desapontada que Roxton teve vontade de rir.

Bem, acho que qualquer um cairia naquelas condições.

Está dizendo isso para eu me sentir melhor!

É a pura verdade. Ele observou que ela tremia. – Também é a pura verdade que estamos ensopados. Sente alguma dor?

Só o meu orgulho que está ferido.

Consegue se levantar?

Acho que sim.

Tentou se levantar. Então fechou os olhos.

– Estou um pouco tonta.

Depois de alguns instantes, tornou a levantar as pálpebras.

Pronto, agora estou melhor.

Quantos dedos você vê aqui?

Cinco. Ela fez uma careta.

Vamos andando, estamos molhados até a alma, e não queremos correr risco de ter uma hipotermia. Eu te levo no colo.

Alguns minutos depois, Roxton avistou uma caverna.

Hei, não vai dormir agora, Srta Krux.

Quem é Srta Krux?

Teoricamente é você. Mas acho que não vai me contar seu nome verdadeiro. Não é?

Não me lembro de termos sido apresentados.

Roxton mordeu os lábios tentando lembrar de tudo que já ouvira sobre hipotermia. E a confusão mental era um dos sintomas.

A caverna era pequena, porém segura.

Sente-se aqui. Eu volto já.

Roxton procurava alguma coisa para acender uma fogueira. Por sorte havia alguns pedaços de madeira secos perto da entrada da caverna.

Enquanto acendia a fogueira, tentou falar com Marguerite, mas ela apenas resmungava. Foi ao encontro dela, pegando-a no colo e a colocou em cima do cobertor próximo à fogueira. Ele sabia que precisava tirar a roupa molhada dela e aquecê-la o quanto antes.

Primeiramente, tirou-lhe a bota.

Temos que tirar essa saia e blusa molhada. Nunca imaginei que seria desse modo a primeira vez que a levaria para a cama - Disse Roxton sorrindo.

Marguerite levantou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Toda noite fantasio que estou indo para a cama com você.

Roxton engoliu um seco, perguntando-se se teria ouvido direito.

Em meus sonhos, fazemos coisas incríveis juntos. - Continuou Marguerite sussurrando.

Tão bom assim, é? E eu que pensei que era o único que nos imaginava fazendo amor.

A expressão vazia nos olhos dela o fez voltar à realidade.

Tentando ao máximo não tocá-la, começou a despi-la. A saia molhada grudara no corpo dela, obrigando-o a tocá-la e a ver suas longas pernas. Quando por fim conseguiu tira-lhe a saia, deu-se conta de sua excitação.

Em seguida tirou a blusa dela. Não pôde deixar de admirar a pele alva e macia. Com um olhar rápido, notou que ela usava um corpete e uma calcinha de seda vermelha, que fatalmente permaneceria em suas fantasias durante muito tempo.

Roxton cobriu-a com o cobertor e enxugou os cabelos dela. Em seguida fez Marguerite se deitar. Ele também tirou as calças e a camisa ficando apenas de cuecas. Deitou ao lado dela e puxou o outro cobertor até o pescoço. Ele temia que mesmo em seu estado de confusão ela o rejeitasse, porém Marguerite deu um suspiro e se aninhou em seus braços.

Horas depois, Roxton verificou a temperatura de sua amada, que estava quase normal. Lá fora escurecera e a chuva continuava forte.

Levantou-se delicadamente para não acordá-la, e vestiu suas roupas que ainda estavam úmidas. Colocou mais madeira na fogueira e preparou um café forte.

Lamentava acordá-la, mas era necessário que ela tomasse algo bem quente.

Então ele aproximou-se dela e tocou delicadamente o seu rosto.

Hei, sua dorminhoca, você precisa acordar.

Quando a herdeira abriu os olhos, ele agradeceu a Deus em silêncio.

Oi. – E esboçou um sorriso terno e sonolento. Que teve nele um efeito imediato.

Como está se sentindo?

Um pouco cansada. Marguerite arregalou os olhos, ao observar que estavam em um lugar estranho. – Onde estamos?

Em uma caverna. Você escorregou e caiu, ao corrermos para procurar um abrigo. Ficou ensopada e começou a apresentar sinais de hipotermia.

Agora me lembro vagamente... - De repente, ela franziu a testa e olhou em baixo do cobertor. – Como foi que conseguiu me esquentar?

Usei o calor do meu corpo. E antes que comece a pensar o pior, fique sabendo não a toquei além do necessário.

Sei... Afinal você é um Lord, não é?

Exatamente, Marguerite, por incrível que pareça ainda sou um Lord. Agora você precisa tomar este café enquanto está bem quente, vai ajudar a normalizar sua temperatura.

Sentou-se, cuidando para prender o cobertor debaixo do braço.

Depois de beber o café e comer algumas frutas, ela vestiu a blusa e a saia que já estavam quase secas.

Não está pensando em dormir nesse chão duro, est�? - Indagou-o ao vê-lo deitar-se no chão, do outro lado da fogueira.

Ainda deitado Roxton a encarou.

Se está me convidando para dividir o seu leito com você, vou–lhe avisando que não é uma boa idéia. Não hoje!

Já estou me sentindo bem melhor. E você não vai me perturbar.

Mas você vai me perturbar, e muito. Direi com todas as palavras, Marguerite: estou me esforçando ao extremo para me comportar como um cavalheiro e, no entanto, se eu me deitar nesse cobertor com você, nenhum de nós dormirá esta noite.

Marguerite corou, mas não se deixou abater. Por alguns segundos ficou pensativa.

Vários segundos se passaram até que o silêncio foi quebrado.

Desejo dormir com você, John... Quero que faça amor comigo. Não. Quero fazer amor com você. E não tenho dúvidas disso. E, ao dizer estas palavras, sabia que era a pura verdade.

CONTINUA!


	7. Capítulo 7

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**COMMENTS: **Pode parecer estranho a Marguerite tomar a iniciativa, ainda mais quando se trata de demonstrar seus sentimentos a certo Lord. Eu a vejo como uma mulher independente e inteligente, muito à frente das mulheres de sua época, ela não fica esperando, ela age. Mas mesmo assim foi de muita ousadia o gesto dela, mas quem não seria ousada nessa situação! Tendo um exemplar raro do espécime humana masculina, toda aos seus pés. Até eu, jogaria pra longe a minha eterna e companheira timidez e pagava pra ver o que ia acontecer. Quanto o cuidado extremo do John para com a herdeira não poderia ser diferente, eu amo as cenas em que eles cuidam um do outro, é simplesmente "The Best". O grande caçador cuidado de sua amada, como sempre fez e fará. E agora finalmente ele será devidamente recompensado. Eu espero que os Deuses não mexam os pauzinhos e mais uma vez, o nosso casal 20 fique a ver navios. Kakau, Cris, Maga, Fabi, Di roxton, Rafinha e Nessa, valeu muito pelos reviews, espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo que promete altas temperaturas e o tão esperado finalmente.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Talvez tivesse cometido um erro ao falar tão abertamente com ele. Uma mulher devia esperar que o homem desse o primeiro passo, pensou Marguerite.

O desejo que ambos sentiam não poderia ser ignorado. Bem que eles haviam tentado resistir aos apelos, mas fracassaram. O desejo voltara ainda mais intenso. Agora não podiam perder a oportunidade de conhecer a paixão total que podia existir entre eles. Se Roxton a rejeitasse ficaria imensamente frustrada.

O fato de saber que estava loucamente apaixonada por Roxton fora o motivo primordial de ela querer que o relacionamento deles tornasse-se íntimo, mesmo sabendo que traria problemas. A qualquer momento poderiam encontrar a tão desejada e procurada saída do Platô e isso implicaria em voltar aos seus antigos temores. E mais uma vez teria de encontrar um modo de curar o coração partido. Mas isso pertencia ao futuro e ela queria viver o presente. E o presente significava fazer amor com Roxton. Ele, porém, tinha que cooperar. E se...? Ela...

Nesse instante, ela se levantou e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Com o coração disparado, ela pôs as mãos nos ombros largos e o encarou.

Por um longo momento eles permaneceram imóveis. Então, com um gemido, ele abraçou-a e beijou-a com ardor.

Aliviada e radiante de felicidade, Marguerite viu que, assim como ela, ele não conseguia mais conter tanto desejo e paixão.

Marguerite. Não acho... Sussurrou de repente quebrando o beijo.

Você quer fazer algo mais do que apenas me beijar? Perguntou Marguerite num sussurro.

Ora, isso é pergunta que se faça?

Quer ou não quer? Marguerite insistiu docemente.

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a apertado, roçando-lhe o rosto e o pescoço com as costas das grandes mãos. Em seguida começou a beijar-lhe a pele sensível atrás da orelha.

Como se tivessem vida própria, as mãos de Marguerite viajaram para a camisa de Roxton, abrindo os primeiros botões do tecido macio. A pele rígida e quente dele a fascinava. Afagou-o até onde alcançava. Ele, percebendo a sua frustração, afastou as mãos dela.

Pode deixar. Sou mais rápido.

Assim que ele tirou a camisa, ela acariciou o seu tórax em toda a sua extensão.

Humm... Como é gostoso tocar em você.

Roxton tomou Marguerite nos braços e carregou-a para o cobertor.

Espera. Ela pediu, empurrando-o. Você ainda está usando muita roupa.

Roxton olhou para a calça e as botas e riu.

Calma, eu já vou providenciar isso...

Que bom, Lord Roxton, por um instante achei que você não quisesse cooperar.

Mais que depressa, ele tirou as botas, meias e a calça e quando ia tirar a cueca, perguntou:

Você tem certeza que quer levar isso adiante? Os olhos cheios de desejo e o sorriso malicioso de Marguerite respondiam sem necessidade de palavras.

Ele começou a tirar lentamente a ceroula, para tortura de Marguerite.

Pare de me provocar, John. Marguerite reclamou. – Ande logo com isso. Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as suas mãos sobre as dele, para acelerar aquela tarefa que Roxton parecia não ter nenhuma pressa de concluir.

Mas ele afastou as mãos dela. – Por que a pressa? Você ainda está muito vestida. Não é justo.

Oh... Você tem razão.

Rapidamente ela livrou-se da blusa e da saia. Quando ela ia tirar o corpete, Roxton a deteve. Lentamente e sem desviar o olhar, ele despiu com dedos ágeis e sem pressa o corpete dela, e com as mãos firmes foi descendo displicentemente os dedos pelo vale entre os seios, pelo abdômen liso, e finalmente deteve-se na calcinha de seda, provocando arrepios nela. Por um instante Roxton respirou fundo e delicadamente, mantendo os olhos fixos nela, tirou a última peça que cobria a sua amada.

Quantas vezes fantasiara e sonhara com ela despida. E agora ela estava l�, e seria toda sua, sem nenhuma reserva. Admirou-lhe os seios arredondados, firmes e perfeitos, já excitados esperando pelo seu toque. A cintura delgada, a barriga lisa, e descendo os olhos mais um pouco ele vislumbrou o triângulo escuro entre as pernas de sua amada.

Roxton, você está bem?

Ele afastou o olhar e umedeceu com a língua os lábios secos.

Não...Quero dizer, estou. Como você é perfeita!

Obrigada. Respondeu olhando para ele, que ainda estava de cueca. – Mas acho que agora a situação de quem continua vestido demais se inverteu. Mais deixe comigo...

Com todo o cuidado, ela desceu a ceroula dele, memorizando cada detalhe daquele corpo maravilhoso. Mas não era fácil, suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

Os olhos de Marguerite arregalaram-se e uma exclamação de espanto escapou de sua garganta. Sabia que Roxton era um homem forte e com um corpo muito atraente, mas totalmente nu, ele era magnífico. Realmente o homem era vigoroso... Por inteiro, um deus grego.

Por um instante, eles apenas se fitaram. Ele sorriu para a herdeira e deitou-a no cobertor. Curvou-se sobre o delicado corpo e uniu os seus lábios aos dela.

Roxton beijou-lhe a boca com ímpeto. Tensa e dolorida de tanto desejo, Marguerite viu que Roxton não tinha nenhuma pressa. Assim, acariciou-lhe o abdômen rígido e começou a deslizar as mãos para a parte mais sensível dele. O coração de Roxton quase explodiu, e não apenas o seu coração. Ele segurou-lhe as mãos, beijando-lhe os dedos.

Vamos com calma. Se continuar assim, nossa noite de amor terminará muito rápido. E eu quero que você aproveite.

Mas... Marguerite sentia-se em brasas.

Calma...Esperei muito por este momento, não quero me precipitar.

Roxton continuou com as carícias. Como um homem tão forte podia ter mãos tão hábeis e toques tão gentis? Como sabia os lugares exatos onde tocá-la se nem mesmo ela sabia?

Ela murmurou o nome dele com a voz rouca. Aquele som deu a Roxton a certeza que era impossível resistir a ela. Seu corpo era quente, convidativo e tremia sob seu toque.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa, os olhos, a região sensível atrás da orelha... Queria sentir seu gosto, queria ouvi-la gemer de prazer. O jeito natural como ela respondia a suas carícias deixava-o louco.

Radiante de felicidade, Marguerite viu que, assim como ela, ele não conseguia conter tanta paixão. Roxton a queria! Isso era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador. E se ele a decepcionasse como os outros?

Mas logo se tornou impossível raciocinar. Roxton roçava-lhe o pescoço e o rosto com a língua e ao mesmo tempo acariciava suas curvas com as mãos.

Levada pelo instinto, Marguerite curvou-se para beijá-lo na altura do tórax. Sem se conter, John a puxou para mais junto de seu corpo, e ela sentiu sua poderosa excitação.

Ele a beijou de um jeito rude que a chocou e ao mesmo tempo a excitou. Às mãos dele brincavam com seus seios e os dedos beliscavam carinhosamente os mamilos, enquanto sugava sua boca. Subitamente ele tocou a parte sensível entre suas coxas. Sem poder se controlar, Marguerite gemeu alto.

O perfume dela, seu gosto, o modo como se movia, tudo nela o deixava louco. Com a mão procurou o calor de sua feminilidade, querendo certificar-se de que ela estava mesmo pronta.

Fortes tremores percorriam o corpo de Marguerite. Ela pensava que sabia o que esperar do sexo, mas estava completamente enganada. E como estava. De algum jeito, havia mergulhado seus dedos nos cabelos macios de Roxton. Segurou a cabeça dele, conduzindo-o para os seus seios.

Podia sentir a umidade de seu sexo e também de como respondia ao toque dele, abrindo-se, crescendo. Com os dedos ele a preparava, procurava, circulava o ponto mais sensível de seu ser, fazendo-a pulsar de prazer.

John...John...

Roxton hesitou. Ele sabia o quão perto estava de satisfazer-se, mas queria que naquela primeira vez em que estavam juntos pudesse dividir esse prazer com sua amada. Sem parar de estimulá-la, ele afastou delicadamente as pernas dela com o seu joelho, beijando-a apaixonadamente, enquanto começava a penetrá-la.

Seria possível chegar ao paraíso em tão pouco tempo? Com Roxton dentro dela, Marguerite teve a certeza que sim.

Fitou-o, viu o brilho intenso, profundamente esverdeado, nos olhos dele. Gostaria de perpetuar esse momento para sempre. Mas, o desejo e a paixão a instigaram a mexer-se. Ele também, ao iniciar os impulsos a principio lentos que aos poucos se tornaram vigorosos e frenéticos. Marguerite circundava o quadril dele com suas pernas, dominada pela necessidade de tê-lo profundamente em seu ser.

Arqueava os quadris, e a cada movimento, as sensações tornavam-se ainda mais fortes e Marguerite o acompanhou em perfeita harmonia, até que ambos alcançaram o êxtase. No auge Roxton gritou o nome dela, numa explosão arrebatadora.

Marguerite abriu os olhos. Roxton a observava com uma expressão apaixonada. Sentia-se ainda inundada por uma sensação de satisfação e felicidade. Exaustos, mal podiam manter os olhos abertos. Em segundos, adormeceram cansados mas felizes.

Ainda era madrugada, a chuva caia fina, Roxton estava desperto. Marguerite ainda dormia em seus braços. Acariciando-lhes os cabelos negros e sedosos, ele entendeu que não era apenas desejo, era um sentimento muito maior e que pela primeira vez na sua vida podia entender o sentido real da palavra AMOR. Como ele, um homem que poderia e tinha todas as mulheres que queria, que havia escapado como um louco das artimanhas desse sentimento, foi encontrá-lo num lugar esquecido e em uma mulher misteriosa, independente e muito sedutora. "É, Lord Roxton você está perdidamente apaixonado, ou melhor, você está amando, meu caro". Em seus pensamentos, suspirou profundamente. Eles poderiam não pertencer a este mundo, mas se adaptaram muitas bem à vida no Platô. Talvez por isso tivessem uma chance e quem sabe poderia fazê-la feliz. Roxton fechou os olhos e adormeceu novamente.

Marguerite acordou, as pernas entrelaçadas nas de Roxton e não conteve um profundo suspiro.

Roxton abriu os olhos e observou-a.

Por que esse suspiro? Espero que não tenha sonhado com outro. Ele disse, com o semblante fechado, contendo-se para não rir.

Não... Imagine!. Claro que não. – Ela riu. Os únicos sonhos que tive foram com um certo Lord e um hábil caçador. Acrescentou com uma expressão marota. Ela sentiu uma imensa felicidade ao estar deitada ali com a mão repousada sobre o coração do seu caçador.

Fico imensamente feliz em saber que sou eu o motivo de seus sonhos.

Roxton estreitou-a em seus braços carinhosamente, e ambos permaneceram num silêncio longo e agradável.

CONTINUA!


	8. Capítulo 8 FINAL

**RISCOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**AUTHOR:** Kyriah

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**COMMENTS: **Decidi escrever uma pequena historia, sobre os personagens que mais amo, Roxton e Marguerite. Foi uma historia solta, pois não me sinto ainda capaz de atrelar a fic com os acontecimentos dos episódios. Foi uma experiência fascinante, apesar de estar muito longe de ser uma "Escritora" no pleno sentido que a designação merece. Mas para quem não era simpatizante sequer de uma corriqueira redação de colégio, foi um grande avanço.

Agradeço a todos, que de maneira direta e indireta contribuíram para que eu escrevesse a Fic: Aline Krux, Nessa, Maga-Patologica, Rafinha, Cláudia, Kakau, Cris Zanini, Di Roxton, Crys Richard, Fabi K Roxton, Rosa, Ke (Deborah), Mistress Sahib, Jessy, Lady F e Camila Geisa e a todos os que a leram. Agradeço em especial a Lady K. pelo apoio irrestrito, revisando e tornando possível colocá-la no ar.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8 - FINAL**

Eu estava pensando.

Em mim?

Em quem mais?

Marguerite desvencilhou-se de seu tórax e sentou-se. Olhando fixamente nos olhos de John, sem preocupar-se com a nudez de ambos exposta.

Quero lhe dizer uma coisa e quero que preste muita atenção.

Certo, minha rainha, eu prestarei muita atenção. Mas o que acha de cobrir esta visão maravilhosa, senão não conseguirei manter as minhas mãos longe de você, e muito menos prestar atenção em alguma coisa. - Roxton disse com um sorriso malicioso, circundando e acariciando os mamilos antes de entregar-lhe a sua blusa.

Sinceramente, Lord Roxton, poderia jurar que você seria capar de manter seus desejos sob controle. - Ela comentou sorrindo e pegando a blusa, que foi displicentemente jogada no chão.

Eu quero vestir a sua camisa. Sabe que é um dos meus desejos secretos? Sentir na pele a maciez do tecido de sua camisa, aspirar o seu cheiro e sentir o calor de seu corpo...

Ah. Então é por isso que você vive lavando e costurando as minhas camisas, principalmente uma certa camisa branca listrada de vermelho.

Oh, meu segredo maior foi descoberto. Ela fez uma cara de espanto.

Roxton sorriu e deu-lhe um apaixonado beijo que deixou ambos sem fôlego.

Marguerite vestiu a camisa com a ajuda dele. Sentindo-se totalmente confortável e confiante para o que revelaria.

Satisfeito?

Sinceramente não. Mas só assim para concentrar-me.

Marguerite respirou fundo e segurou fortemente as mãos dele.

Lembra que eu te disse que estava tendo o mesmo sonho há aproximadamente duas semanas?

Como não lembrar? Fui tão rude com você... Será que algum dia você me perdoará? - Roxton indagou com um olhar tristonho.

Foi uma falta muito grave desdenhar dos meus sonhos. Não sei se será possível... Não. Não se preocupe, meu Lord. Depois dessa noite maravilhosa, você está devidamente perdoado. - Marguerite viu o rosto dele suavizar-se.

Roxton observou que Marguerite estava hesitante em continuar.

Não precisa me contar, se não quiser.

Eu quero contar, John. Eu preciso contar par você.

No sonho, eu era empurrada para uma luz muito intensa e brilhante. Quanto mais me aproximava, era estranho, ela parecia ficar mais e mais distante. Aos poucos ela se tornava esverdeada e abruptamente desaparecia, surgindo algo vivo e pulsante em seu lugar. Eu sempre acordava quando meus dedos tocavam esta luz.

Na noite em que eu estive em seu quarto, para propor que você me acompanhasse, pouco antes havia tido um sonho. Uma pessoa apareceu e disse que eu encontraria o que seria a coisa mais valiosa de minha vida, e que somente um homem muito próximo e querido por mim poderia me fazer enxergar o que era e onde estava. - Marguerite estava com a voz trêmula e as lágrimas não tardaram a cair.

Roxton a abraçou e Marguerite escondeu seu rosto no tórax dele, deixando as lagrima fluírem. Era uma das poucas vezes em que ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Apenas acariciava os cabelos dela, embalando-a.

Marguerite desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e, com os olhos vermelhos, olhou docemente para aquele homem que lhe ensinara a viver novamente.

Eu encontrei o que procurava, John. - Ela disse num sussurro - Estava todo o tempo próximo de mim. Como não pude perceber? Quando aqueles olhos de um verde intenso e cheio de vida cruzaram o meu olhar... Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu soube que eu nunca mais seria a mesma. Algo divino estava reservado para o meu sofrido coração. - As lágrimas voltaram a cair. - O meu mais valioso tesouro está à minha frente agora e é... Você, John. Você é o que eu estava procurando. Você, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, arriscando a sua vida para salvar a minha, agüentado os meus sarcasmos, meus azedumes, meus mistérios. É você, meu amor, meu Lord, meu caçador, e o meu maior tesouro

Ela pode sentir a tensão no corpo dele, os braços que a amparavam subitamente afrouxaram. Marguerite tremia, sentindo falta do seu apoio.

Eu teria evitado se pudesse - Ela tentou se controlar. – Não deveria amar você. Disse simplesmente - Eu não podia amar você, o meu passado não permitia que eu o amasse.

Marguerite, o que você está dizendo?

Não importava mais o que ela dissesse, ele já tinha deixado claro que sabia o que ela sentia.

Estou dizendo que o amo, John. Que sempre o amarei. E que o que eu mais queria era fazer parte da sua vida, mesmo que fosse apenas durante a nossa permanência no Platô. E apenas em seus pensamentos ela completou: Eu não sou digna de ser sua esposa, sua companheira, sua amante, sua amiga. Eu não posso lhe dar a jóia mais preciosa que uma mulher pode oferecer ao seu homem, um herdeiro, um filho.

Enquanto as palavras saiam da boca de Marguerite, Roxton podia apenas ouvi-la sem acreditar.

Eu sei que quando sairmos desse platô, tudo vai mudar. Você certamente encontrará uma mulher que seja digna de construir uma vida com você, de lhe dar filhos dos quais você irá orgulha-se. Mas pelo sentimento que você tem por mim, eu prometo que não...

Que não vai o que? Ele a desafiou com a voz firme, quando percebeu que havia interrompido o que ela dizia.

Marguerite balançou a cabeça, o rosto tenso quando se recusou a colocar em palavras o que pensava.

Que não vai mais permitir que eu faça isto? Ele sugeriu, causando-lhe um choque quando a tomou nos braços e inclinou a cabeça para dar-lhe um beijo afetuoso nos lábios. - Ou isso... Ele murmurou passando a língua pelos lábios dela, forçando-a a se abrirem.

Marguerite estava trêmula de ansiedade e paixão. O que ele estava tentando fazer com ela?

Foi quando para seu espanto, ele a ouviu dizer docemente, a voz rouca de paixão.

Marguerite, minha rainha... Meu primeiro e único amor. Eu mal posso acreditar que isso é real. Que possa me amar quando fiz tão pouco para merecê-la.

Roxton a chamara de seu único amor!

Eu te amo, te amo, te amo... Minha amada. Roxton não cabia em si de felicidade, seu coração parecia que ir sair pela boca. Ela o amava. Isso era tudo que importava.

Naquele momento, quando ela não tinha mais com que se preocupar, quando o desejo e o amor brilhavam nos olhos dele com tal intensidade, ela achou que ia derreter. Alcançou os lábios dele, tremendo de prazer, sentindo a reação do corpo dele, abraçado com o seu.

Eu te amo mais que a minha própria existência, meu Lord.

Eu te amo mais que o próprio ar que respiro, minha Lady.

Roxton gentilmente afastou uma mecha do rosto dela, e admirou-a carinhosamente, aninhando-a em seus braços.

A camisa dele que Marguerite estava usando estava entreaberta, deixando-o antever a pele alva e a suave curva de seus seios. Roxton não resistiu e começou a acariciá-los, enquanto ela ofegava de prazer.

Acho que essa é a melhor forma de compensar o tempo perdido. Ela sussurrou, a boca se curvando em um sorriso suave, quando o abraçou e o trouxe para mais perto de si.

Não sei o que faria se a tivesse perdido - Roxton confessou emocionado, horas mais tarde, enquanto descansavam abraçados, com a claridade a brincar com os seus corpos nus. - Prometa-me que nunca vai duvidar do meu amor por você.

Prometo, meu amor. Marguerite assegurou num sussurro apaixonado.

Agora, minha rainha. Vamos dormir um pouco, porque daqui até a casa da arvore é uma boa caminhada.

A luz da manhã entrava pela entrada da caverna. Com um suspiro satisfeito, ela enterrou o rosto no tórax macio e quente de John e tentou ignorar o chamado do sol.

Por um instante acreditou estar sonhando, enquanto o aroma diferente de suor masculino e sensualidade entrava em suas narinas. Entreabriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma cena extraordinária. O grande caçador coberto apenas por uma nesga de tecido sobre os quadris dormia a seu lado.

Haviam compartilhado algo maravilhoso naquela noite. Embora seus corpos tivessem se procurado diversas vezes insaciados, não visaram apenas à saciedade dos sentidos, a conexão fora quase espiritual.

John a brindou com um sorriso preguiçoso e seu coração vibrou de emoção.

Fazer amor pela manhã é uma delicia. Sabia disso, minha rainha?

Marguerite encostou sua perna na dele, contente pelo convite.

Gostaria de experimentar?

Dessa vez não houve delicadeza e ternura. Roxton a possuiu com impetuosidade,

Fazendo-a pulsar de paixão e desejo. Ela amou também aquele jeito selvagem dele amá-la.

Marguerite, acorda meu amor. Roxton tocou o rosto dela delicadamente.

Hum... Estou com sono - Respondeu, abrindo lentamente os olhos e deparando-se com Roxton já vestido, arrumando as coisas.

Tem certeza que temos de ir? Está tão gostoso aqui só eu e você juntinhos.

Tanto quanto você meu amor, eu gostaria de ficar, mas os nossos amigos devem estar preocupados e já deviríamos ter retornado.

Marguerite, o que foi? Indagou quando percebeu que ela não se mexia.

Estou esperando você se virar pra eu me vestir.

Ah, Maguerite não é hora para pudores. Eu já vi tudo e conheço cada pedacinho de seu maravilhoso corpo. Pode apostar, eu já vi tudo, mesmo - Roxton sorriu maliciosamente.

Nada disso. Você esta vestido. Portanto vire-se.

Está bem. Mas ande logo. Ele disse, virando-se para dar privacidade à sua amada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Roxton perguntou já se virando.

– Posso me virar minha donzela?

Claro meu lord. Não só pode como deve. Ela respondeu com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Quando saíram da caverna, Marguerite virou-se e fitou por alguns instantes o lugar onde passara os momentos mais maravilhosos e importantes de sua vida até ali.

Se você quiser, podemos retornar outras vezes. Este será o nosso ninho de amor. John disse, colocando as grandes mãos nos ombros delicados de sua amada. – O que você acha?

Acho uma idéia adorável, meu romântico caçador...

Caminhavam com as mãos entrelaçadas, mais atentos a qualquer perigo.

FIM! – Por enquanto...


End file.
